falloutfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Fallout karaktärer
Player characters There are four player characters: * Albert - charismatic lawyer. * Max Stone - strong and stupid. * Natalia - stealthy. * Vault Dweller - the main character, custom made. Companions There are five characters that will join you in Fallout: * Dogmeat - A loyal dog who can be found in Junktown with Phil. * Ian - Former Crimson Caravan guard in Shady Sands. * Katja - Scavenger in the Boneyard with the Followers of the Apocalypse. * Tandi - In Shady Sands. Can be rescued from the Khans and never returned. (TH) * Tycho - Desert Ranger in the Skum Pitt in Junktown. Vault 13 * Cindy - concerned vault dweller. * Lyle - concerned vault dweller. * Jacoren - overseer of Vault 13. TH * Theresa - leader of the rebel faction in the vault. Shady Sands * Agatha - storyteller. Cut from the final version. * Aradesh - leader of Shady Sands and father of Tandi. TH * Curtis - farmer. * Elder - meant to be a Talking Head, but wasn't included with the release of the game. * Ian - Shady Sands guard and a possible companion * Jarvis - Seth's younger brother. * Katrina - greeter. * Razlo - doctor. * Seth - leader of the guards. * Tandi - daughter of Aradesh. TH Khans * Alya - tactician * Diana - armorer. * Garl Death-Hand - leader of the Khans. * Gwen - Garl's adviser. * Petrox - lead raider. * Tolya - scout. Junktown * Andrew - prison guard. * Gizmo - owner of Gizmo's Casino. TH * Gustofer - takes bets for boxing matches. * Ismarc - singer in the Skum Pitt. * Hernandez - a gambler. * Izo - Gizmo's bodyguard. * Kalnor - guard at the front gate. * Kenji - works for Gizmo. * Killian Darkwater - mayor of Junktown, and runs Darkwater's General Store. TH * Lars - head of the guards. * Marcelles - owns the Crash House. * Neal - owner of the Skum Pitt. * Phil - owned Dogmeat. * Saul - boxer. * Sinthia - hooker in the Crash House. * Trish - waitress at the Skum Pitt. Hospital: * Cougar - Doc Morbid's guard. * Doc Morbid - doctor of Junktown. * Flash - Doc Morbid's guard. * Gretch - Doc Morbid's assistant. Skulz * Shark - gang member in the Skum Pitt. * Sherry - informs outsiders about the Skulz as they enter the hangout. * Victor - member of the Skulz gang in Junktown * Vinnie - leader of the Skulz. The Hub Entrance * Billy - watches the brahmin. * Dan - owns the wagons and brahmin. * Gunther * John - security guard. * Luke - helpful greeter. * Mat - helpful greeter. Downtown * Iguana Bob Frazier - vendor of Iguana-on-a-stick. * Irwin - has a raider problem on his farm. * Lemmy - normally in front of the Maltese Falcon. * Mitch - owner of the All-n-One Store * Mrs. Stapleton - librarian. Hub Police: * Justin Greene - sheriff of The Hub. * Kenny - deputy under Justin Greene. * Tony Fry - right hand of Justin Greene. Crimson Caravan: * Demetre Romara - head of the Crimson Caravan and father of Keri. * Keri Romara - works for her father, Demetre. Far Go Traders: * Beth - weapon dealer. * Butch Harris - head of Far Go Traders. TH * Rutger - works for Butch. * Sid - Beth's 'sweet', and guard. Friendly Lending Company: * Avery - guard. * Guido - Lorenzo's guard in front. * Leone - Lorenzo's guard in front. * Lorenzo Giovanni - owner and operator. Underground: * Decker - crime boss. TH * Kane - Decker's right hand man. Old Town * Harold - a strange, ghoulish mutant. TH * Jake - weapons dealer in Old Town. * Slappy - insane citizen outside Harold's. * Vance - drug dealer. Thieves' Guild: * Cleo - member. * Jasmine - Loxley's assistant. * Loxley - leader of the Guild. TH * Smitty - member. Heights * Daren Hightower - merchant in the Heights district. * George - door guard. * Leon - Daren Hightower's personal bodyguard. * Rick - guard. Water Merchants * Martha Rastello - master merchant. Children of the Cathedral: * Jain - member of the Children of the Cathedral. TH * Phillips - a guard; * Thorndyke - healer. Boneyard * Chris Avellone - bounty hunter. Adytum * Chuck - worker. * Jason Zimmerman - son of Jon Zimmerman; * Lorraine - works for Sammael. * Miles - chemist. * Sammael - a skav. * Smitty - blacksmith. * Tine - shopkeeper. Regulators: * Alex - gates of Adytum. * Caleb - head of the Regulators. * Jon Zimmerman - mayor of Adytum. Blades * Christine - Michael's wife. * Dugan - a Nuka-Cola Addict. * Greg - crazed junkie. * MacRae - expert in unarmed combat. * Michael - Christine's husband. * Razor - leader of the Blades. Followers of the Apocalypse * Alan - studies philosophy. * Amber - teacher and singer. * Heather - the Children of the Cathedral's spy. * Henry - guard * Herion - guard * Jake - a good fighter. * Jelissa - guard * Jessica - guard * Katja - scavenger; * Lynda - guard * Mohandki - guard * Nancy - guard * Nicole - leader of the Followers. TH * Percy - guard * Savil - guard * Shannon - guard * Talius - mutant in the basement. Gun Runners * Gabriel - leader of the Gun Runners. * Zack - sells weapons. Necropolis Zombies * Garret - one of Set's ghouls. * Set - leader of the ghouls in Necropolis. TH Underground ghouls * Ghoul leader - leader of the Underground ghouls Watershed * Barry - member of Harry's squad. * Gary - member of Harry's squad. * Harry - super mutant leader of the Watershed group. TH * Larry - a rather kind member. * Sally - member of Harry's squad. * Terry - protects supplies. Brotherhood of Steel at Lost Hills * Cabbot - door guard who greets visitors. TH * Darrel - another door guard. Floor 1 * Anthony - initiate training to be a Scribe. * Brenden - initiate * Jennifer - Paladin. * Michael - arms and ammunition supplier. * Rhombus - Head Paladin. TH. * Talus - Knight. * Thomas - initiate trainer. Floor 2 * Jerry - roommate. * Lorri - doctor. Floor 3 * Kyle - mechanic. * Paul - head of Energy Weapons Development. * Sophia - historian and scribe. * Vree - Head Scribe. TH Floor 4 * Mathia - John Maxson's assistant. * John Maxson - High Elder of the Brotherhood. TH Mariposa Military Base * Abel - a super mutant. * Flip - guard of Sarah's cell. * Krupper - one of Mariposa's prison guards. * Kyle - guards airlock door. * Lieutenant - the overseer of the Military Base. TH * Mister Handy - robot guard. * Sarah - prisoner in love with Flip. * Van Hagan - messenger from the Children of the Cathedral. Children of the Cathedral * Calder - teenage chanter. * Sasha - Siberian Husky Dog. * Slummer - guard-type. * Zark - thug who is sick of the 'bullshit'. Cathedral * Dane - mentally defunct member on second level of church. * Dr. Wu - healer. * Francis - meditating member. * Lasher - member of the Children. * Laura - one of the Followers of the Apocalypse working as a spy. TH * Morpheus - leader of the Children. TH * Ton - mutated man who is a servant. * Viola - woman who is far gone. * Zack Barstow Vault * Gideon - psyker beneath the church. * Jeremiah - stands guard at the vault. * Lucy - failed psyker beneath the church. * Master - worshiped by the Children. TH * Moore - psyker beneath the church. * Vincent - super mutant guard. * Wiggum - psyker beneath the church. Scrapheap (demo only) *Baka - leader of the Fools. *Rayze - leader of the Crypts. *Rock - guard at the front gate. *Skizzer - guard at the front gate. *Lex - citizen. *Lenny - brahmin caretaker. *Phil - terrorized man. *Dog - a loyal dog and companion. Other * Ed - skeleton outside of Vault 13. * Lox - merchant found in random encounter. * Patrick the Celt - celtic character found in a random encounter. * ZAX 1.2 - super computer in the Glow. See also * ''Fallout'' cut karaktärer * Fallout 2 karaktärer * ''Fallout 3'' karaktärer * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' karaktärer * ''Fallout Tactics'' karaktärer * ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' karaktärer * ''Van Buren'' karaktärer de:Fallout Charaktere en:Fallout characters es:Personajes de Fallout it:Personaggi di Fallout pt:Personagens do Fallout ru:Персонажи Fallout uk:Персонажі Fallout zh:辐射角色 Category:Fallout characters